El gatito y los 7 lobos
by TheZombie-sama92
Summary: Azusa Nakano se traslada a Blackfield, y se matricula en Kageyamagaoka.Lo hace por que es el único lugar en el cual tiene que cumplir cierta promesa. Allí, se encuentra a unas misteriosas chicas con poderes paranormales que se pelean por tener a Azusa y la acusan. Pero aparece Yui Hirasawa. La más fuerte de todas, afirmándo que La pequeña Azunyan es de su propiedad. Mal summary. xD
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeenas amigos de fanfiction, este es el primer fanfic que subo. ^^U Creo que el principio es un poco aburrido pero quería subir algo. xD Bueh, Aún así daré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer de esta historia una historia entretenida. n.n

Por cierto, las cursivas están en el punto de vista de Azusa.

K-on! es obra de Kakifly-sama. TwT

¡A leer! è_é

* * *

07:00 am Tokio.

_Miro la vieja y desgastada carretera acompañada de silencio. Estoy sola, sin presencia de nadie. Ya me lo suponía, este lugar ni existe para algunas personas. La verdad…No sé como fui a parar aquí. Lo único que tengo ahora mismo en mente es que por aquí cerca hay una parada de autobús, cuyo transporte te llevará a un pequeño pueblo famoso por su extraño y tétrico instituto. Sí, a eso mismo iré yo. Necesito cumplir una promesa, una promesa que solamente puedo lograr allí._

_Desde lejos, veo con algo de dificultad debido a la luz del amanecer, la parada de autobús. Corro hacia ella con algo de torpeza ya que la maleta pesaba bastante. Debí haber traído pocas cosas, sólo tenía que ir a ese lugar por la promesa, Pero además de eso habrá gente desconocida, Tengo algo de miedo la verdad. Pero seguro que no está comparado con ese asqueroso instituto…_

_La chica pelinegra pasó la mano sobre su brazo derecho, que en él se hallaba una gran herida. Su mirada seria se convirtió en una triste, llena de angustia. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, a punto de estallar a lágrimas._

_No, no puedo llorar ahora, no puedo ser débil. Tengo que seguir. El autobús aparece, me subo en él algo insegura, pago el coste del viaje al conductor. Una persona con una sudadera azul y con la capucha de esta tapando la cara del conductor. Al parecer era una mujer. _

_Miré a los alrededores, no había absolutamente nadie. Me senté en un asiento cualquiera y saqué de una bolsa pequeña unos folletos del pueblo. Blackfield._

-Así que irás a Blackfield por ese instituto. ¿Eh? –Le interrumpe una voz proveniente de la conductora.

-Eh? E…Esto sí…¿Sabes algo de ella? –Dice la joven algo incómoda.

-Uhm…Es bastante raro la verdad. Pocas veces veo a gente. Pero hay rumores de que en ese instituto hay… -Se detiene para poner intriga al momento.

-¿Qué hay? – Pregunta con desconfianza.

_-_...Monstruos.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esas cosas no existen. –Se ríe. –Sólo lo haces para darme miedo. ¿A que sí? –Dice un poco nerviosa. Con un frío sudor bajando por su cara.

_Una milésima de segundo después, todo se pone oscuro, me doy cuenta que estamos pasando por un oscuro túnel plagado de murciélagos. Espero a que me responda después de atravesarlo entero._

-Rayos…¿Crees que me inventaría algo así?

-Puede que tú no, pero las demás personas sí.

-Cierto, Pero las personas de ahora en día ya están bastante maduras para inventarse esas cosas.

-Bah, déjalo. Prefiero parar de discutir que tener un accidente.

-Así se habla. –Se ríe mientras se quita la capucha.

_La observo sin que lo note, es una chica de pelo gris tirando a marrón sujetado con dos coletas. Veo sus ojos rojizos por el espejo retrovisor. ¡Pero si aparenta casi me edad! Y…además parece buena persona._

-Por cierto. –Le interrumpe la conductora. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nakano, Azusa Nakano.

-La pelimarrón frena el autobús. –Ya llegamos. Je…Bonito nombre. Yo soy Jun Suzuki.

Azusa la mira sonriendo, coge sus cosas y se baja del transporte. Jun observa cómo desaparece entre las sombras con una cara preocupada.

-Oe. Ten cuidado…

_Camino por las calles del misterioso pueblo, Creo que estoy cerca del instituto. Ojalá alguien aparezca y me ayude, estoy demasiado perdida. Además, este lugar me da miedo. Observo el paisaje. Muchos árboles sin hojas, Casas viejas, y pequeñas montañas oscuras. La niebla me impide ver bien. _

-Hola. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le pregunta amablemente una chica castaña con ojos color ámbar y su flequillo tapándole la cara. Lleva un uniforme completamente negro. Su jersey está abierto, los botones superiores están medio abiertos y las mangas subidas.

-Eh…esto, Que bien que has aparecido! S..soy nueva por aquí, me gustaría que me dijeras dónde está en instituto Kageyama .

-Claro, Te lo diré. ¿Sabes? Voy a ese instituto. Mis compañeros estarán muy contentos al verte. –Dice acercándose a la pequeña con una voz perversa.

_Mierda. ¿Q…qué pasó con su cara amable?_

-Eh…m…me alegro! –Dice alejándose poco a poco hasta chocar con una pared.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo. –Apoya las manos sobre la pared. –No te haré nada malo. -Dice acercando su cara con la de la pelinegra.

_N..no. Eh..esto es malo. N..no puedo meverme…_

* * *

_¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. :D :D :| |: D: D: Si no os gustó, lo siento mucho. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic. T-T Porfavor, Comentad y opinad. Dadme consejos. DDDDDD:  
_

_Ejem. Que nerviosa estoy. EHHHHHH Que eso, el fic tendrá como unos 10 capítulos cortos. ^^U Espero que os haya gustado..  
_

_¡Nos vemos! :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueenas! Aquí TheZombie-sama92. ^^Esto...os dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic que cada vez más se va haciendo más raro. ._.

K-on! no me pertenece, sino al gran Kakifly ewe

* * *

-N-no, E-esto es malo. N-no puedo moverme…-

La castaña estaba a centímetros de la pequeña. Empezó a juguetear con los labios de la pelinegra con su dedo pulgar, Azusa soltó un leve gemido.

-_D-detente, porfavor_.- Se dijo a sí misma entrecerrando los ojos.

La chica siguió con lo suyo. Estaba a punto de tener contacto con los labios de una sonrojada Azusa.

-_Bast…- _

-Tainaka Ritsu.-

La castaña se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz proveniente del cielo. Observó los alrededores de este con dificultad y, finalmente encontró a la persona que interrumpió el gran momento que tendría. Era una hermosa joven de pelo negro y largo. De unos fríos ojos grises, con el mismo uniforme de la castaña. Solo que forma en que lo vestía no era como la otra, si no que más formal. Estaba de brazos cruzados, en una alta farola.

-¿M-mio?- La castaña, Ritsu, se sorprendió y puso una cara ruborizada con algo de molestia.

La pelinegra saltó hacia donde estaban las dos jóvenes, se fue acercando a Ritsu lentamente y finalmente se paró, quedando a centímetros de ella. Azusa en cambio, empezó a reaccionar e intentó escavar dando escasos pasos.

-Ritsu, ya te dije que dejaras de jugar con lindas chicas. Tú solamente eres mía. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?- Esta con su mano, agarró la barbilla de la chica de ojos color ámbar e hizo que alzara su cara. Su mirada se fijó en la de Ritsu, haciendo que esta se debilitara y entrecerrara los ojos.

-¡I-imbécil, d-deja de mirarme así!-

-Jajaja. No es mi culpa que sea más fuerte que tú.-

-Cállat...Hgh!- Ritsu al cruzar con la mirada de Mio cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente .

-Lo siento, pero estorbabas un poco.-

Azusa estaba fuera de la vista de Mio, intentó salir de allí pero estaba cojeando, de repente, Mio apareció delante de esta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

La gatita, asustada obviamente, retrocedió dando pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con algo, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una persona. Esta sujetó fuertemente las muñecas de Azusa y las juntó hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara inmobilizada.

-Desobedecer a las órdenes de Akiyama-san no es muy recomendable.- El ser que bloquaba a Azusa le susurró en el oído, haciendo que sus mechones rubios rozaran en su cuello.

-Bien hecho, Mugi-chan.- Le dijo Mio a la chica. Una jóven que aparentaba su edad, rubia y de ojos azules, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que las demás. Al parecer, todas iban al mismo instituto.

_-N-no es posible.- _

-Gracias, pero recuerda que a cambio de ayudarte, me darías la mitad.-Añadió la ojiazul oliendo el cuello de la pequeña.

-Pa-parad, p-porfavor...-

-La rubia no hizo caso, se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió suavemente, Mio tan solo observaba la escena.-

_-¿Acaso no la has oído? _

La rubia escuchó una voz familiar y se separó de Azusa, pero siguió agarrándola. Miró asustada hacia los lados, y al mirar por cuarta vez hacia la izquierda, soltó a la chica e hizo una especie de escudo de hielo en menos de un segundo moviendo la mano de abajo hacia arriba. El escudo se rompió al ser impactado por una espada normal y corriente provocando que una luz golpeara los ojos de todas. Mio, retrocedió rápidamente a un lado con la mano tapando su cara debido a la luz.

Cuando el destello blanco se fue apagando, el escudo había desaparecido. En cambio, en vez de una espada, había una flor en el suelo.

En ese momento, Unos brazos de alguien juntaron el cuerpo de Azusa con el de ella, En forma protectora. La pequeña se sonrojó un poco y la miró, era una castaña con los ojos marrones rojizos.

_-Esa cara...¿Será ella?-_

-Las dos chicas quedaron paralizadas al sentir el espíritu de chica recién llegada.

-Vaya, Mira a quién tenemos por aquí...- Dijo Mio, sin moverse, lógicamente.

-Akiyama, no toques nada que sea de mi propiedad.- Añadió la que abrazaba a Azusa.

-¿Y quién me lo impide, Hirasawa Yui?-

_-¿Hi-hirasawa Yui?-_

* * *

**_Estoo...si no entendéis algo, decídmelo por reviews, yo tampoco lo entiendo. (?_**

HarUKo6 intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos si es posible.

Esto...¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Que tengáis una buena experiencia de unión con vuestra familia. y eso. xDD

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueenas! Espero que hayáis empezado 2013 con ánimos y energía! ewe**

**Pensaba que subiría el tercer capítulo más tarde, pero aquí lo tenéis.  
**

**Este capítulo será especiamente un lemon de nuestra pareja favorita, MITSU! *Aplausos*  
**

**JOJOJO! Ejem, a leerlo! xD  
**

**K-on no me pertecence, si no a nuestro Dios Kakifly. *^*  
**

* * *

-A-Akiyama-san, ¿Q-quién es ella?- Respondió Mugi con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tsk.- Mio hizo un movimiento brusco y consiguió volver a la normalidad. –Ella es una insignificante humana que logró apoderarse del poder del Señor.-

-Tranquila, todo está bien.- Susurró la castaña en tono infantil al ver que Azusa empezó a sollozar, esta besó suavemente su frente y la pequeña cerró poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

-Por ahora te dejaremos ir, pero en la próxima, te mataré.- Advirtió la pelinegra.

-Je, Recuerda que si haces eso, te expulsarán del pueblo. Y morirás a los 3 días.

-Lo sé, pero alguien tendrá que deshacerse de ti, ¿No?

-Me encargaré de que eso no pase.-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yui desapareció con la pequeña en sus brazos. Akiyama suspiró y fijó la mirada en Ritsu.

-Estúpida.- Pensó en voz alta.

-Akiyama-san, ¿Puedo retirarme?- Susurró la rubia abrazando a la pelinegra por detrás.

-Sí…Siento que te haya metido en esto.-

-No importa, mi función es proteger a Akiyama-san.-

Mio sintió que Tsumugi se separaba de ella, notando que esta ya se había ido. Se acercó a la chica que estaba desvanecida en el suelo boca abajo, se agachó y giró su cabeza hacia el lado que estaba. Esta pudo ver los apagados ojos abiertos de esta. La pelinegra hizo una pequeña risa algo perversa.

Ritsu Tainaka Pov

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos y me dí cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, al mirar bien, supe que era una habitación. Y esa habitación tenía un olor muy familiar. Suspiré, me sentía muy débil en frente de Mio. Solo con mirarme, me desmayé. Que vergüenza… Odio que me demuestre su superioridad.

Sentía un poco de frío en mi tripa, y al tener los los ojos completamente abiertos, me fijé en que mi blusa estaba abierta, con los botones desabrochados. Y para variar no podía mover mis manos ya que estaban cada uno estaba atado al borde de la cama. Me asusté y fríos sudores empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, sabía quién me había hecho esto. Ví alguien abriendo la puerta. Era Mio.

-Oh, así que ya estás despierta.-

-Mio, suéltame ahora mismo.-

-Deberías agradecerme de que estás ahora aquí sana y salva.-

-Eso no importa. Ahora suéltame.-

-Luego, ¿Sí?- Respondió acercándose a mí, intenté soltarme de las cuerdas, pero no lo logré. Ella se subió encima de mí sin hacer que su peso me agobiara. Tuve una idea, que enojaría fácilmente a Mio.

-Eres una cobarde, Me has atado las manos porque crees que sin atarme no podrías hacerme esto. ¿Por qué no me desatas y sigues así?- Sonreí, de forma pícara, y me dí cuenta de que se estaba enfadando. Todo el plan va bien.

-Estúpida, Claro que no es así. Solamente lo hago para no tener las molestias de agarrarte.- Respondió algo molesta.

-VAGA.-

-Cállate.-

-No me callaré sin algún motivo.-

Mio pensó por unos segundos, y al instante me dijo.

-El motivo por el que tienes que callarte, es por que ahora te voy a violar.-

Silencio total.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!?- Grité extremadamente sonrojada.

-Era broma.-

Menos mal…

-Por que sé que te dejarás, entonces ya no sería una violación.- Añadió inclinándose un poco, echó su pelo hacia atrás y empezó a besar y lamer mi estómago mientras me miraba de una manera sensual.

-M-mio, p-para.- Jadeé entrecerrando los ojos.

No me hizo caso, siguió besándome, subiendo cada vez más. Se paró un momento al acercarse a mis pechos, y de repente, me la arrancó con su brutalidad, dejándome solamente con la blusa escolar. Me quejé un poco por el acto que hizo.

-Mio, te-tenemos que ir al instituto.- Traté de convencerla pero nada.

Empezó a tocarme con sus ásperos dedos mientras pasó su lengua por mi pezón.

-…O-oye, Ah…N-no hagas eso...- Dije entre apagados gemidos.

-¿No te gusta?- Preguntó acariciándome suavemente.

No respondí, aparté la vista a un lado muy roborizada.

-Pues, entonces veámos si te gusta esto.- Dijo, y ahora me estaba tocando con menos suavidad. Me empezó a morder el cuerpo como signo de que yo era de su propiedad y a apretarme el pezón con su pulgar.-

-Ahgh.- Gemí de dolor mezclado con placer, encurvádome.

-E-en serio, para esto.-

-Lo siento, Ritsu-chan, pero es que eres tan linda…- Se acercó a mí y me empezó a lamer los labios, y luego metió la lengua en la etrada de mi boca y explorarla. Sus dedos fueron recorriendo mi cuerpo, rozándo mis pechos, contornándome las curvas de mi cintura y tocándome los muslos…, sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi falda y llegaron a esa zona. Sus manos rozaron mi ropa interior, obviamente húmedas. Me retorcí, agarrando los bordes de la cama.

-¡Ahh!- Me separé de su boca, con una rápida respiración y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mio metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior y empezó a frotar sus dedos rápidamente. Levanté las caderas pidiendo más, Mio metió un dedo y lo movía hacia adentro y afuera haciéndome gemir más fuerte todavía. Ya no le suplicaba que parara, mi cuerpo estaba completamente dominado por Akiyama Mio.

Después de que me haya hecho "eso", finalmente me soltó, me senté en la cama y cruzé las piernas. Estaba bastante molesta.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué siempre me hará esto?- Me dije observándola, al final se durmió del agotamiento aunque la que tendría que estar durmiendo sería yo.

* * *

**Vale, el final de este capítulo ha sido muy soso. ._. El próximo capítulo será más de flashback y eso. e_e**

**Lo he hecho más largo, si os habéis fijado. xD  
**

**Esto,,,,que vergu. ._.  
**

**Bueno, falta de ortografia, etc.. me lo decís por reviews, normalmente no suelo revisar los fics. ¬¬ Gracias por dejar todos comentarios, me anima mucho. ^^  
**

**Un pequeño mensaje para tenten hyuga, sí, tú. NO ME LLAMES PERVERTIDA. :DDD (?) xD  
**

**Bueno, ¡Hasta Pronto!  
**


End file.
